Cuéntame al oído
by leweline-hechicera
Summary: Un fic muy romanticón, sobre todo para haberlo escrito yo. Pero eran mis inicios como escritora de fics. Hope you like it!


Wenas!aki stoi d nuevo, aunq con un fic un poco pobre, pero es que se me ocurrió en mitad de una clase de etica¬¬(como la odio).Bueno, a lo que vamos, es un song-fic one-shot de R&H 4-ever!

**Disclaimer:** salvo la trama nada me pertenece, todo es de la superhipermegamultimillonaria JKRowling a la WB y la cancion que es de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

Dicho esto, a leer!

Una tarde gris de otoño Hermione se hallaba sola en la biblioteca. Faltaba poco para la hora de la cena y ella se entretenía contemplando las primeras estrellas a través de la ventana.

**_Cuéntame al oído_**

_**muy despacio y muy bajito**_

_**porque tiene tanta luz**_

_**este día tan sombrío.**_

Pensaba. O más bien, recordaba.

Recordaba lo sucedido hacía casi un mes.

_-------- Flash back --------_

_Ron y Hermione estaban en la Sala Común. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada, y por eso se habían quedado solos._

_Hacía ya un buen rato que Harry se había marchado a la cama porque no se encontraba muy bien, y Hermione accedió a ayudar a Ron con un trabajo sólo después de que éste le tuviese que suplicar casi de rodillas._

_Ron no tardó mucho en terminar su redacción de Transformaciones._

_–¿Lo ves?- dijo ella- No era tan difícil._

_–No creas Hermione... si ti nunca la hubiera terminado.- contestó Ron sonrojándose._

_–Vamos, Ron. No digas eso. Tú eres mucho más inteligente de lo que crees.- dijo Hermione sinceramente._

_–Hermione- respondió chico- sin ti no acabaría los deberes ningún día y tampoco hubiera conseguido ni tan solo una MBH.- En un arrebato de valentía tomo las manos de la muchacha- Y de no ser por ti, Hermione, yo... yo... yo no sería el hombre más feliz de este planeta. Porque... porque te quiero Hermione._

**_Cuéntame al oído_**

_**si es sincero eso que ha dicho**_

_**o son frases disfrazadas**_

_**esperando sólo un guiño**_

_-------- Interrupción del Flash Back --------_

Un ruido entre las estanterías sobresaltó a Hermione, haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos.

"Seguro que es la señora Pince" pensó Hermione "A estas horas no suele venir nadie más"

_-------- Continuación del Flash Back --------_

_Ron se levantó de su sillón._

"_Acabo de confesárselo" pensaba. "¿Qué hago?"_

_Y decidió hacer lo que ansiaba desde hacía tanto tiempo._

_Lentamente volvió al sillón, miró a Hermione y muy despacio se fue acercando hasta juntar sus labios con los de la muchacha._

**_El cielo acostado_**

_**detuvo el tiempo en el beso,**_

_**ese beso a mí en el tiempo.**_

_-------- Fin del Flash Back --------_

Desde aquel día no habían vuelto a mencionar lo que pasó. Hermione se preguntaba si todo aquello había sido una broma, o si Ron, al no obtener una respuesta había preferido olvidarlo.

A veces se decía haber sido una tonta pues ella quería mucho a Ron, mucho más de lo que el chico creía. Se moría de ganas por saborear de nuevo los labios del pelirrojo, de decirle que estaba deseando ser su novia, de decirle que le amaba. El problema era que no sabía cómo abordar esta situación. ¿Qué haría Ron si ella se le declaraba¿Sería mejor intentar olvidarse de él y buscarse otro chico?

_**Cuéntame al oído**_

_**a qué sabe ese momento**_

_**¿dónde quedan hoy los días**_

_**en que aquello era un sueño?**_

Hermione miró el reloj. Hacía más de veinte minutos que había empezado la cena y seguro que se estarían preguntando dónde narices se había metido. Se levantó y salió en dirección al Gran Comedor. Lo que no sabía era que alguien la había estado observando desde hacía un buen rato.

Llegó al comedor y vio como Ginny la hacía señas para que se sentase a su lado.

–¡Hola Ginny!

–¡Hola Herms! Pensaba que ya no vendrías. ¿Has visto a Ron?

–No¿por?

–Nada importante, pero es que hace un buen rato salió de la Sala Común y no ha vuelto. Además con lo glotón que es, no se cómo es que no ha venido a cenar.

–Oh! Bueno, no te preocupes, ya nos enteraremos de lo que estaba haciendo.- zanjó Hermione, quitando hierro al asunto.

Hermione casi no probó bocado y volvió a la biblioteca pues por estar pensando en Ron toda la tarde aun no había terminado una redacción de tres pergaminos de las revueltas de los duendes del siglo XVIII para el profesor Binns.

_**Cuéntame al oído,**_

_**dónde guardas hoy tus miedos,**_

_**si aun guardas tus caricias**_

_**en la caja del recuerdo.**_

Ya en la biblioteca, Hermione comenzó a escribir el segundo pergamino. Pero no escribió ni cinco líneas cuando dejó la pluma en la mesa y dijo en voz alta:

– ¡Tengo que hablar con Ron!

–¿Me buscabas?- contestó una voz(que todos/as sabemos quien es XDD)

–Aaah... pu-pues... s-sí.- balbuceó la muchacha

–¿Qué hacías aquí tan tarde?

–Es-estaba haciendo el trabajo de Binns.- respondió Hermione- Y¿qué hacías tú?- El rostro de Ron se tornó rojo

–Es... estaba... mirándote.- dijo él mientras Hermione también se sonrojaba.- Y... ¿qué... qué era lo que me tenías que decir?

–Eeeeh... estooooooo... ven, vamos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos mientras hablamos.

Salieron por la gran puerta de roble hacia los jardines en los que no había ni un alma. Se sentaron en un banco al reguardo del fresco de la noche y, ambos, se quedaron callados.

–Uuumm... Herms, yo... yo también quería hablar contigo.- dijo Ron, rompiendo el silencio.

–Ron yo...- empezó Hermione.

–No, no, ya se que eras tú la que quería hablar pero déjame a mí, por favor.

–Está bien, te escucho.

–Mira Hermione, yo siento mucho si aquella noche te lo hice pasar mal, no fue mi intención, pero yo en ese momento sentí que debía hacerlo y... lo hice.- dijo el muchacho- Pero perdóname si en algún momento te molestó, yo no quería hacerte daño...- repetía Ron desesperadamente- Yo... te quiero mucho Hermione, y se que posiblemente tú no, pero...

–Ron¡escúchame!- saltó Hermione ya que llevaba intentando hablar un buen rato. Ron la miró con cara de miedo- Lo que te quería decir es que... yo... yo... t-también te quiero.- Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que se sonrojaba- Y que te lo quería haber dicho aquella noche pero no me atreví y que...

El pelirrojo creyó que ya había escuchado suficiente y no dejó continuar a Hermione. Ambos se fundieron en un beso largo y cálido en el que quedaba bien claro lo que sentían.

**_El cielo acostado_**

_**detuvo el tiempo en el beso,**_

_**ese beso a mí en el tiempo.**_

**_THE END_**


End file.
